Stars and Birdies
by Blood For Blood
Summary: Just another walk in the park. Literally. But of course, something had to go wrong. God I hate Rapture, with every fiber in my body.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking like I did every day. I'd usually walk around Arcadia every day, the splicers never bothered me. I guess it's because they were all familiar with me. But out of nowhere, one of them pale girls with glowing eyes ran up to me.

"Me and Mr. Bubbles are playing hide and seek." She said with anticipation.

"Really? Well, I guess you should go hide then."

"Do you know any spots?"

I pointed to one of those vents they like so much. "How about that hidey hole thingy?"

"Thanks Mister!" she climbed in with ease.

Then the supposed "Mr. Bubbles" comes running down the corner. He looks at me, and I had a bad feeling about him. I backed away as he walked towards the hidey hole the girl was in. He knocks on it, and no answer. He repeats it, and he starts to get pissed off. He turns to me, and steps towards me. By this time, I've taken notice to his giant freaking gun that he clutched in his hands. He aimed it at me, and I moved at just the right moment. He shoots, and I move to the left. He plants the shot directly in my ribcage, and I collapsed. If I hadn't moved, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. The girl comes out of the vent with tears pouring out of her eyes. She was crying over my spilled blood?

"Mr. Bubbles! You hurt the nice angel!" she comes running over to me, and wipes her tears, her snot, and whatever else was on her face, on her hands.

The big guy walks over to me, and starts dragging me away. The girl just followed while she was sniveling. After a while, I passed out.

I woke up to the steady beep of a heartbeat sensor, and the sound of bubbling oxygen and pumps. I was lying in a hospital bed, and something was on my chest. I looked down, and the girl from earlier was sitting on my chest. She looked at me with those creepily cute eyes, and smiles. She through her arms around me, and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bubbles hurt you Mister Angel. I promise he won't ever do it again." she sat back up, and hopped onto the floor. Her bare feet made a smack as she hit the floor.

I turned to my right, and the big guy who shot me was standing there. I would've thrown myself off the bed if I could've moved. But no, I lay there with my assailant and his freaky zombie girl next to me. After a minute of gurgling and whirring of pumps, a scientist looking guy walks in.

"Well, you are in critical condition. How old are you son?" he asked.

"Thirteen." I replied.

"Yes, yes. You are old enough to be inducted. Now, I can save you, but I will require your approval. Do I have the right to use you in our new um… project?"

I didn't respond. "Blink twice for yes, once for absolutely." I blank once, and he smiled as scurried out of the room.

I didn't even here what he said last, but all I remember is the girl and the metal man leaving.

I woke up strapped to a chair. The room smelled of rotten flesh and some other rotting material. A few people were talking in the background. They got closer.

"I'm telling you, this is a mistake. He never gave you a proper response. He can sue us!"

"No, he's going to be a man in a metal suit. Do you expect anyone to side with the titanium wrapped killer?" I recognized that voice.

"You know… these straps won't hold me forever." I muttered.

"Subject 239! Be quiet!" the unknown man yelled.

"We can't just call him 239 for the rest of his unnatural life."

"Of course we can. We own him now."

"Screw this, screw you guys, I'm outty." The straps were old and rotted, and broke easily. The men never noticed me walk out. I was wearing a pair of black pants, and nothing else. I ran through the crowded hallways, and shoved as many people out of my way as I had to.

I was stronger than I used to be. How long was I out? After a minute I heard "After him!" I ran faster. I found myself choosing between a fifty foot fall, or angry security gaurds. I chose the fall. I threw myself over the railing, and landed on the lower floor on the other side. Those free running lessons had finally paid off.

"Suckers!" I yelled as I walked away. I walked for about five minutes before an armored girl appeared before me. She looked to be the same age as me. Twelve or thirteen.

"Are you the one who got away from the security crew?" she asked.

"Depends on whose asking." I replied.

"I'm a subject there."

"Then no, no I am not. Goodbye." I waved as I walked away.

She was persistent, I must admit. She followed me for half an hour before she gave up. Or so thought. After she left my side, I kept moving. I tried to figure out where I am.

"Hmmm, not Arcadia. Ryan Industries maybe… nah, they'd have better security. Maybe… no. Probably Fontaine Futuristics." I heard a few sounds from behind me, and when I looked there was no one there.

"Gah, mind's playing with my head. Jesus, what did they do to you…? Oh crap. I can't even remember my own damned name."

"Subject 239! Where are you?"

"You think he's gonna come out because we called him?"

"Well… maybe."

I ran, and hid inside a shack I found, no idea why it was there. But then again, I wasn't about to question my cover. I ran in, and closed the door. I looked around, and saw a bunch of the zombie girls. And a few of the armored ones too.

"Oh how ironic. I hate myself right now… See y'all later." I opened the door, and began to walk out. But, the search party was directly outside.

"On second thought, I think I might have to stay for a bit…" I said as I walked back in.

"Who are you?" one of the zombie girls asked.

"That's the thing kiddo. I'm not entirely sure who I am." I sat down next to the group of girls.

"What are you doing?" another one asked.

"Um… I'm playing hide and seek, and it's important that they don't find me, ok?"

"Ok. Can we all play?"

"Sure, why not. You see the men outside? They're it." Everyone but the armored girls scattered.

"How old are you?" one asked.

"Thirteen. But I'm not actually playing hide and seek, alright?"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm actually hiding. Screw them seeking, I just want to figure out who the hell I am and go home."

"So, you're the runaway? Wow, I was expecting…"

"What?"

"I was expecting more of a bad boy. You know."

"Not really. The definition of a real bad boy would be someone who would pull a knife on you. AKA, a splicer. I'm just someone trying to figure out my life."

"You really don't know your own name?"

"No. I forgot it a while ago, I guess."

The security crew burst through the doors, and ran at me. I did a few things I didn't know I could. I apparently let loose a wave of Telekinetic energy. Basically, I just blew the place up with my mind. The security guards were thrown to the floor, and the armored girls were knocked back.

"How did you do that?" one of them asked.

"I… I have no idea, but thank the gods I did. Well, I'll see y'all later. Hope to see you again sometime." I walked out the open door.

I took five steps towards freedom before I felt a sharp pain in my back. My vision went blurry, and I saw a stick looking object protruding from my stomach. Whatever it was exited my body, and I fell to my knees. I blacked out after that.

I woke up strapped down, but this time the straps covered my entire body. My legs, arms, hands, ankles, even my body and neck, all tied down to an upright table. But there was an odd feel surrounding my body. I felt a cool cloth against my stinging skin, and it soothed. I managed to turn my head enough to see my hands. They had large metal gloves encasing them. The armored girl who I met earlier was there talking to the scientist.

"You shouldn't have hit his vitals. Now we have to keep him under constant surveillance. We had to install a vital monitoring system to keep him from going to long without a check up."

"Hey, you wanted him. You got him." She replied coolly.

"That's cold." I chuckled as I muttered to myself.

"You shouldn't be awake. You go impaled, and through your lungs as well. 239, go to sleep."

"That isn't my name damn you. Now, what did you people do to me?"

"Well, we saved you. You can call me Dean."

"I don't care what your name is. I want to know why my hands are metal. What did you people do to me!"

"We saved you. You were dying from a Rosie attack, so we fixed your body with massive amounts of ADAM. And then, we put you in this suit, full with life support and vital organ monitoring gear. you are now our new prototype Big Daddy model."

"What? Oh my god… you turned me into one of the metal men?"

"Yes, but in doing so we saved your life. I dub you, the Disintegrator."

"What?"

"Listen, you need to shut up, and pay attention to what he's saying. Or I'll stab you again." the girl said.

"Come on. Why can't we all be friends?"

"Because friends don't protect Little Sisters, we do. Now listen."

"Fine."

"Well, we need to introduce you to your charge, and let her get used to you. Elisabeth, can you come in here please?"

One of the zombie girls walked in, and she looked pissed off. She was pouting for some reason, and she refused to look at anyone. Until she walked over to me, she stared for a minute and looked at Dean with an extremely serious face for someone her age.

"Who are you?" she asked. She brightened up surprisingly quickly.

"Apparently, I'm the Disintegrator. Ask them, not me."

"Why is he strapped to the table? Cut him loose. Now." She looked like she would stab someone if they didn't untie me.

"Well, that was fast. So you actually like this one?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He looks cool."

They cut me loose, and I fell to my knees. I couldn't feel my legs, and I had little to now blood flow.

"Think you could've tied me up any tighter? I can't feel my legs." I mumbled as I managed to stand up.

"Come on Mr. Bubbles, we need to find some angels." Elisabeth said sincerely.

"Where did that come from?" I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to the nice person here. You're the first one I've actually liked. Don't ruin this for me."

"Alright, alright."

"Can I have a ride on your back?"

"Um, sure." I hoisted her up onto my shoulder, where she pulled herself into place.

"Wait, if you're going out you'll need your weapon." Dean stopped us.

"What do I get?" I asked with anticipation.

"Here, an Ion Laser." A large rifle was sitting on a table.

It consisted of a long tube, an ammo chamber that contained the ammunition cells. The chamber was full of wires. And last, the handle that had a lever trigger hinged inside it. I picked it up, and it felt so right in my hands. I examined it, but was interrupted by Elisabeth.

"What's that?"

"It's an Ion Laser. Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"I dunno."

"Come one let's go… do whatever you wanted to do."

"Ok." She sniffed the air. "This way to the angels." She pointed down a hallway.

We walked down a few corridors, and I found out that the two of us had a lot in common.

"So, what is your favorite color?" she asked from atop my massive helmet, which I haven't seen yet.

"Red."

"Mine too. What about your favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine" she let her legs dangle in front of my field vision.

We turned a corner, and I saw the first intact mirror in a long time. I stopped to look at it. My helmet had three "eyes" on it. Two of them looked nice sized. But one, was smaller, and looked like a lens. A large metal grid with two bars going up and down where my chin would be. I had two large plates coming up from the back of my head, and a few tanks were visible from this angle. One was large, and the other was smaller. My suit was a plain red and gray.

"Mr. Bubbles! The angels will win our game of tag. Oops, I have no idea where that came from." I chuckled as we continued on.

We walked for a bit before she demanded I let her down. I set her down, and she ran over to a corpse. She pointed at it, and kneeled beside it.

"Here , this is the angel. You protect me from the splicers, and I gather ADAM." She jabbed the needle into the corpses neck, and I looked around.

"Splicers? Oh crap. I HATE Splicers…" a swarm happened by just then.

One ran up to Elisabeth, and smacked her on the head with a metal pot.

"OW! That hurt you ass!" she rubbed her head.

"Who taught you that word?" I asked as I smacked the Splicer away.

"I dunno what you're talking about Mr. B." she restarted her gathering.

"We'll talk about this later." The splicer got back up.

"I'm gonna kill you brat!" he yelled.

"You ought not to of done that sonny!" I punched him in the stomach.

I charged up my Ion Laser, and burnt a hole in some Splicer. I managed to mow down the entire group, after half an hour of the same crap. Argh, Gimme the ADAM. No, I will stop you. Pew, pew, pew. Dead Splicer, Hoo-freaking-rah.

"Are you alright Elisabeth?"

"No, he hit me in the head with a freaking pot. I mean, come on, a POT? Really?"

"So, who taught you that word?"

"What word?"

"The A word."

"Which one?"

"You know what… screw it. Just don't go saying that around the bosses, alright? I have no idea what I'd do if I got fired…"

"I won't let them take my Mr. B away!" she hugged my leg.

"You feeling ok?"

"Don't ruin this for me. This is the first time I didn't actually wish some lucky splicer would land a K.O. on my protector. I like you, so be happy."

"Ok… come on, we got to go check in."

"Alright Mr. B"

We walked back to the base, and Elisabeth and I were having a very interesting conversation. Apparently, we ran into one of her friends, and she told Elisabeth she had a crush on me… creepy much?

"She really said that? Wow, her father should be ashamed."

"I know. She even described it with vivid detail. I'm not sleeping in my hidey hole tonight…"

"Whatever. I'm not even sure where we sleep… should I be worried about that?"

"Um… I'm not sure. Ask uncle Dean."

"Ask me what?" Dean interrupted.

"Well, do we get a house, and food, and crap like that?"

"Why of course you do. Do you want the industrial suite, or the presidential suite?"

"Can I see pictures of them?"

"Why don't you want the presidential?"

"That isn't gonna work on me again. I said presidential, and I ended up in a box when Fontaine's home for the poor opened…"

"Fine, industrial it is." Dean led us down a few hallways.

"Here, and because you answered correctly, you get free service here for life."

"We'd get that anyway, wouldn't we?"

"Yes. Now shut up and be happy." He gave us the key, and left.

I opened the door, and the place was awesome. It had a giant bed, a freaking flat screen TV, a mini fridge, and a functional bathroom. Most people wouldsay that wasn't much, but hey, in Rapture it's not always easy to find one.

"Let's order room service. I'm starving." Elisabeth said.

"Didn't you just chug a gallon of ADAM half an hour ago?"

"ADAM doesn't feed me. It doesn't work like that. Now come on, I'm sure you're hungry too."

"Damn straight I am. Let's see… special sound good?"

"Yeah, call em up!"

We ordered the Sunday special. A fully loaded, Deep Dish Pizza. We actually polished off the majority of it. About four slices left when we were done.

"Alright, two slices for you, two for me. Sounds fair, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's good. What time is it?"

"Well, let me check my face clock. Oh wait… I don't have one!"

"It's eleven o'clock already?" she asked with surprise. I took the clock out of her hands.

"Apparently so. Come on kiddo. Let's go to bed."

"Like I said, I am not sleeping in a hidey hole. If I have any nightmares, I'd feel better if the man with the power to blow something up with his mind next to me."

"Oh… heard about that did you?"

I found the switch to take my helmet off, and I pulled it off. The helmet took the air tanks, the plates, and everything else on my torso that wasn't sewn down onto my suit. I set it down next to the bed, and lay down. The extremely tired Elisabeth was lying on top of me in a food coma. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up, or so I thought I did. Elisabeth was missing, so I looked around for her. Turns out she was sound asleep in her hidey hole. I guessed she changed her mind about the nightmare thing. I walked over to the bed, and sat down. Outta nowhere, the Big Sister chick who stabbed me walks into the room wearing some kind of belly dancer outfit. I learned about the Big Sisters from Elisabeth. She steps in front of me.

"Do me a favor?" she asked.

"What?"

"Wake up. Mr. B, wake up!"

Then of course, I woke up from my dream. Elisabeth was standing over me, and shaking me.

"Finally, you're awake." She said with frustration.

"Uh… I had the creepiest dream ever."

"What was it?"

"You don't want to, or need to know."

"Come one. Tell me."

"No, now stop asking."

"Fine, you win… for now…" she had a grin on her face.

"Well then… moving on. What's on the agenda today?"

"We need to go see uncle Dean. He popped up on the TV earlier, and said to meet him in the lobby."

"Alright, let me get my helmet on… Let's go." I picked up my Ion Laser on the way out.

We met Dean in the lobby, and he led us back to the lab.

"So Dean, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, if you happen to see Raven I'd suggest you steer clear of her."

"Who and why?"

"Raven is the one who stabbed you. And she's been a bit… moody, lately."

"Dean, what are you not telling me?"

"I ugh… well…"

"Ok enough stalling Dean… Fine, I'll tell him." Elisabeth turned to me. "It's her time of the month."

"WHAT?" I replied.

"Who taught you that?"

"Dean says that whenever she's really, really, cranky, it's her time of the month. I don't know what it means though…"

"And let's keep it that way… I'd like to avoid giving a five year old The Talk…"

"What's the talk?"

"Something that one of your Big Sisters can tell you about. Ask one of them later."

"Ok. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go find some angels Mr. B." she grabbed my hand, or my finger really, and tugged me out of the room.

We walked for half an hour before she found an "Angel". She jabbed her needle in the thing's neck, and started to sing.

"Good girls gather, gather, gather…"

As expected a few Splicers came running. I vaporized one, which was totally awesome. I ran at the three remaining Splicers, and punched one in the head. I back-handed one who tried to sneak up on me, and I heard "Ah! Mister B!" I turned around, and the last Splicer picked Elisabeth up, and ran out the door.

She screamed and kicked as he ran out. "Mister B! Save me!"

"Shut up ya brat or I'll gut you like a trout." That tore it.

He ran into an area that was inaccessible to me. So, I used my Ion Laser to carve my way in. I heard an interesting conversation go on between the two while I carved away at the large steel door.

"I'm gonna take all your yummy ADAM, slowly." He said.

"You wouldn't do that. Otherwise Mister B would be really, really angry. And might hurt you. He might even kill you super slooooooooooooooooooowly. And you don't want that."

"Shut it brat."

After ten minutes, I cut a large enough hole in the steel door, and kicked the severed chunk of steel down. I ducked in, and motioned for Elisabeth to follow. I bashed the Splicer over the head with my Ion Laser before leaving.

Elisabeth hugged my leg. "Thanks Mr. B."

"No problem kiddo. Let's keep moving."

We kept walking for a while, until Elisabeth got scared. She was shivering on my helmet. I could feel it because she'd sit up against the large plates on the back of my helmet.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so… so wrong. Something bad is about to happen. I know it." If only I knew how right she was.

"SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I looked around, but couldn't find the source of the sound.

"Oh no… not now. I thought we'd have more time. Mr. B, run!" I did as she said, but to no avail.

The same Big Sister who stabbed me landed in front of us. Raven, I could actually see into her helmet, unlike mine. She had raven black hair, and deep green eyes.

"Oh… hey Raven… what's up?" I asked, stepping back.

She didn't talk, but she stepped forward, and I stepped back even more. She kept coming, so I turned around, and she was standing in front of me.

"What the hell?" I stepped back.

She stabbed at me with the large needle on her left arm. I moved away in the nick of time. She slashed, and I got a large cut on my chest. I stepped back, and clenched the wound.

"Unzip em Mr. B! Unzip em!" I felt myself fighting back, even though my mind told me not to.

I drew my Ion Laser, and got into battle stance. I fired off one round, and it seemed to knock her out cold. She collapsed, and I drew near. After I was about within two feet of her, she leapt to her feet. She jammed her large syringe into my stomach. I grabbed her arm to keep her from retreating.

"Elisabeth, go to your hidey hole."

"But…"

"I said go. *Cough* now. I'll get you when we're done." She reluctantly climbed down off my back, and ran to her hidey hole. i coughed up some blood, and it spattered on my "eyes".

I pulled the needle out of my stomach, and grasped the end of it. I bent it upward, and collapsed. Raven ran out of sight, and Elisabeth poured out of her vent, and ran over to me. She clutched my arm, and began to sob.

"Mr. B, your gonna be ok. Just hold on. I'll go get help." She ran back to her vent.

I passed out after that.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a quick shock, and was temporarily blinded. I regained my vision, and got up. Elisabeth and Dean were standing there.

"Good, you're alright." Elisabeth said.

"You were crying, over me? Why? I'm just some guy." I asked.

"No, you're the only friend I didn't have who wasn't brainwashed, or not completely, at least."

"Well, you're going to need to sit down for a second." Dean motioned towards a steel chair.

I sat down, and metal braces snapped shut, trapping me on the chair. "What the… what are you doing?"

"Raven, come in here please." Raven walked in, sheepishly rubbing her arm.

"What the… you know what, I'm done asking questions. Get me off the chair, or I'll… I'll do something, and it gonna be purty."

"239. Calm down. Raven is here to explain her acting out. Isn't that right Raven?"

"Yes… I'm sorry for stabbing you."

"You're sorry for stabbing me the first time, or the second?"

"The second."

"Ok, I'm calm. Now get me off this damned chair."

"Not yet. Raven, explain your predicament, and maybe 239 will help you."

"MY NAME ISN'T 239!"

The entire time, Elisabeth was standing next to me, silent.

"Well what is your name?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You took it from me when you turned me into this!" Elisabeth ran out of the room.

"Great, you scared her. I'll get her." Raven walked after her.

"Damnit Dean, what's wrong with me?"

"Here, go after her." he unlocked me from the chair.

I walked out into the hallway, where Raven was knocking on a hidey hole. "Elisabeth, come out. We just want to talk." She said with a much more sincere voice than I thought she had.

"Here, I got it." She stepped aside.

"Go away." Elisabeth called out from her hole.

"Elisabeth, I will crack this thing open if you don't come out."

"I'm not coming out. Leave."

"What's bothering you? C'mon, you can tell Mr. B"

"Fine, but I want to talk to you alone."

"Raven, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." She walked back into the room.

"Alright, we're alone now. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know…"

"Elisabeth, tell me."

"No…"

"Tell me, I'll keep it between us, ok?"

"Fine, I… I…."

"You what?" a piece of paper flew out of the hole.

I picked it up, and read it. It said something about the "Daddy daughter ball for protectors." I read it two or three times.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You think I'm one of them now, don't you?"

"One of who?"

"The others. You think I'm one of them, singing about daddies, and hating mommies."

"What? No, your nothing like them. You have… a certain attitude, you remind me of myself at your age."

She poked her head out. "Really?"

"Yeah, always wanting to not fit in. Fitting in is overrated."

"It is." She climbed out of the vent.

"So, why exactly didn't you just ask Shorty?"

"Don't call me that. I stabbed a man for calling me that."

"That's the Elisabeth I know."

We walked for a few minutes, but then my leg cramped up. "Ah, ah, ah. Cramp, cramp!"

"You big baby."

"Says the girl who was crying because I got stabbed."

"Go to hell."

"What did I say about the language?"

"To watch it around the bosses."

"Damnit. Fine, I'm taking you with me."

We walked back into the lab area, and Raven was standing next to Dean. We explained the reason Elisabeth got upset, and then Raven told us about her predicament. Apparently, she needed help running a few important errands for the lab. So, we walked for five hours trying to find everything we need.

Finally, we found it. We were in Paupers drop, and we had to find a few spare parts for a new batch of "Prototypes". We had to scavenge them off a few dead Rosie's. They smelled like a big, steaming pile of… where was I going with that? Well, they stank, a lot. So, we tore them open, and pulled as many spare parts out as we could. But after a while, Elisabeth became the target for a few splicers. Of course, this time I had no problem with them.

One of them tried to run right past me, but I caught him with a left hook. I think I broke his jaw. I drew my Ion Laser, and bashed a Splicer in the back. I grabbed one of the two remaining Splicers by his neck, and squeezed. I crushed the poor bastards wind pipe like a twig. I dropped him, and turned to the last Splicer. He cornered himself, which would make this pretty easy. I put my Ion Laser away, and stepped closer. I punched him straight across his face. I left a bruise the size of a mango. I shoved him against the wall, and raised my fist.

I brought my fist at him with all my strength, and it literally smashed his skull. I wiped the pulpy remains of his head off, and rejoined my party.

"What took you so long?" Raven asked.

"I had to dish out a few servings of pain to some Splicers."

"So, did you kick their asses or what?" Elisabeth asked.

"WHAT? Did you teach her that?" Raven cried.

"I didn't do it."

"No, he didn't teach me. My old tin man did."

"Your tin man? Why do you call them that?"

"Everyone else did. Even the scientists."

"Well, stop saying things like that."

"Ok…"

We kept moving, Raven said she had to run a few personal errands. We walked for a few more hours, and then we found some kind of store. I thought it was, at least. It was called Eve's garden, and had a sign that said XXX next to it. I forgot about what it meant at the time, and while Raven went in to her store, I brought Elisabeth in. We walked through the door, and sat down in front of a stage. A completely naked woman stepped onto the stage.

"Mr. B, why is that woman naked?" Elisabeth asked.

"Um… never mind that. We need to go. Now. NOW!" I covered her eyes and picked her up. I ran through the door, and Raven had a very disapproving look under her helmet.

"You brought her in there? How stupid are you? I think I should stab you again." she scolded.

"Nag, nag, nag, it was an accident."

"What? I'll impale you."

"Leave Mister B alone."

"Alright Elisabeth sweetie. We'll talk about this later." She whispered the last part to me.

We kept moving, and made our way back to the lab. It took a long time, but we made our way back. I tried to peek into the bags Raven made me carry, but they were stapled closed or something. So, once we finally made our way back to the labs, Dean had been waiting a while.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Raven took an extra stop." I replied.

"Well, at least I didn't bring a five year old into a strip club!" Raven cried.

"Hey, we said we'd keep that private. Now, I'm gonna get fired. Hope your happy…" I mumbled after that.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

Luckily, I didn't get fired. Raven went off to do something with the extra bags. Elisabeth and I went out to find an "angel", which we found after half an hour.

"Here it is. Finally, you are such a little…" Elisabeth began.

"Don't finish that sentence. Please."

She grumbled and jabbed the body. As expected, a few Splicers came running. But not as many as I was thinking would come. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

"I'm gonna take all your yummy ADAM, and then maybe I'll…" a Splicer began.

Before he could finish, I blew his head up with my Ion Laser. The other four stopped, and I took advantage of it. I managed to take down two of them before they returned to their angry, violent selves. One hit me in the head with a lead pipe. I think it gave me a concussion. My head bounced around inside my helmet for a few minutes, and then I caught myself. The two were too close to Elisabeth for my comfort. I shoved them both away, and curb stomped one. I turned to the lone Splicer, and stepped forward. He crawled up against a wall, and put his arm up to shield himself.

"Try it again, and I will rip your legs off, and shove them down your throat." I walked over to Elisabeth who had finished gathering.

I hoisted her up onto my helmet, and she took her place. We continued our way down the empty halls of Rapture, until an unknown Big Sister appeared before us. Her helmet didn't have a see through porthole like Raven.

"Who are you?" I asked, my Ion Laser drawn.

"My name is Sahara. Who are you?"

"I'm Mister Bubbles. Who else would I be?"

"I mean what is your real name?"

"I have no idea."

"It's you… remember me from the shack?"

"Oh, nice to see you again."

"Well, I heard you got stabbed… twice."

"Yeah, unfortunately I've also been shot, clubbed, and bitten by some."

"Bitten? Honestly? I've never been bitten by a Splicer."

"Well, no offense but I'm a bit more heavily reinforced. So, I'm slowed down a lot more. The splicers actually have the chance with me…"

Elisabeth and I kept moving, and Sahara followed us. She was persistent. I had no idea what she wanted though. But she kept trying to get it, despite me trying to get a few answers. She walked with us until we realized how late it was. It was ten o'clock, and Elisabeth had fallen asleep on my helmet. So, I gently pulled her down, and carried her back to the room. Sahara still followed us.

"Ok, well here we are. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"You live here? Isn't this where the owners and other important people live?" Sahara asked.

"No, this is the industrial suite. Let me guess, you chose the presidential?"

"No, I never got one…" I could feel sadness pulsing from her.

I felt so… sorry for her. I'd feel like a complete ass if I didn't do something. "Would you care to come inside?" I asked.

She entered the door, and I came soon after clutching the sleeping Elisabeth. I set her down on the bed, and Sahara sat down next to her. She fell asleep soon. I sat down, and fell asleep against the wall.

I woke up, and both of the Sisters were asleep still. I got up, and looked over at the nightstand. There was a piece of paper lying on it. I picked it up, and read it. It was the same poster for the Protector Ball, and it said it was today. Later, maybe ten hours later. I frantically searched the area, but found nothing of use. So I wrote a note that read "Hey, I went to talk to Dean. Sahara, watch Elisabeth for a while, please. Be back later."

"What do you need?" Dean asked.

"Well, first I need a name. Not 239, a real name."

"Hmmm, let me check our data banks."

"For what?"

"Well, we don't give our protectors normal names. We find it more empowering to them if we give them special names."

"Ok… well, what do we have?"

"Well, maybe… no… how about Crasher?"

"You know what? I think I'll find my own." I looked for about ten minutes.

The only one that didn't sound completely stupid was Ghost. Yes, I checked hundreds of times.

"Find one?"

"Yeah, Ghost."

"Well, it is available. I'll sign you up." He typed something into his terminal, and turned back to me.

"So what do you need now, Ghost?"

"Look for yourself." I handed him the poster.

"Ah, the Protector's Ball. I'm guessing Elisabeth wanted to go?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what she's gonna want for it. Any idea?"

"No, I must say you are screwed."

"Thanks a lot, you were really helpful." I walked out.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I muttered under my breath.

"What's the problem, Ghost?" Raven asked sarcastically. She appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, Elisabeth wanted to go to that ball, but I've got no idea what to do…"

"Well, let me show you something." She led me back to her room. She had an industrial too.

She dug around in one of the bags, and pulled out a very small dress. I looked, and I knew what she meant.

"While you were fulfilling your perverted desires, I was doing something useful."

"Hey, it was an accident. I had no idea what it was."

"Well, here. Give this to her. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Ok, thanks. And, how'd you know my new name?"

"They send out a live broadcast into each and every protector. So now, you are Ghost."

"Well, are you going to the Ball?"

"That's a yes, but a no to the next question. I already have a date."

"Alright, c'ya later." I walked back up to my room.

I took the elevator, which was a piece of crap. It took five minutes to get up to the second floor where my room is. Plus, the guy next to me kept staring. So, I told him off.

"Hey, you got a problem with a boy carrying a dress? Huh buddy? Hey, don't you walk away, ANSWER ME!" he got off and ran away.

I walked back to the room, and opened the door. Sahara was awake, and her back was turned. So, I scared the hell out of her.

"BOO!" she jumped, almost a foot into the air.

"SHREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screeched.

"Uh… what happened?" Elisabeth asked as she woke up.

"Nice one Sahara, you woke her up." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ghost."

"What's that?" Elisabeth asked.

"Sahara, here. Show her, I gotta pee." I handed the dress to her, and ran to the bathroom. It took me five minutes to pull off my helmet and figure out how to get my suit off.

Once I finished, I walked back out in my civvies. A black pair of pants, and a plain white t-shirt. Elisabeth was wearing the dress. It was blue with sparkles. Uh, I feel gay now. No man can say sparkles without a bit of shame in him. No right man at least…

"Mister B, look. I'm pretty now." She twirled a few times then fell over.

"Your starting to turn, you know that kiddo?" I asked sarcastically as I pulled her to her feet.

"Don't judge me." She snapped.

"Whatever. Hey Sahara?"

"Yes?"

"You going to the Ball?"

"Well, I was thinking about it."

"Well, you should come with us; it'll be like one big happy dysfunctional family."

"Ok. I guess I can."

"Well, you don't have any other plans, do you? I don't wanna force you."

"No, I don't have any plans. I you can come get me at the labs in a few hours, ok?"

"Alright, meet ya there."

"Now what?" Elisabeth asked.

"Well, I guess I should go find a tux, or something like that, right?"

I never noticed, but the boots I wear with my armor don't slow me down a bit, even though I do have a pretty heavy step. But I took them off, and put on a pair of work boots. We walked around for a while, un-successful. But then, a message passed through my mind. "Come to the labs for fittings." That was it.

"Elisabeth, this way." She turned around.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I got a hunch."

We made our way back to the labs, and when we finally got there, there was a huge damned line up. Honestly, how many of us are there? Big Sisters, Big Daddies, even a few Little Sisters. When it was finally my turn, I got the newbie.

"Watch the damn needle! I expect a splicer to stab me, not a tailor."

"Sorry, I'm kinda new."

After getting stabbed multiple times, I finally got a handmade tux, stitched with my own blood.

"Well, now what do we do?" Elisabeth asked.

"OH CRAP!"

"What?"

"I forgot about Sahara… we need to run…. Now." I grabbed her, and ran for the labs.

Sahara was pretty pissed, but she didn't show it. She was good like that. She could show her emotions, when she wanted to. But right now, she was trying to influence someone. I just wasn't sure whether it was Elisabeth, or me.

"Sahara… I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me…" I pleaded.

"What, why would I do that?"

"You mean you're not gonna stab me, cut me, degrade me a little?"

"No. why? Who would?"

"Raven. She is some kind of evil."

"Well, I can guarantee you; I will not stab you or cut you."

"What about degrading me?"

"No, now quit asking."

"Thank you! The others here are so evil… they scare me." My eyes shifted when I said that, as if scanning for a threat.

"Well, the Ball is starting; I guess we should get going."

"Alright. Elisabeth, let's go."

"Ok Mr. B." she ran up in between Sahara and I.

I never noticed, but Sahara looked a lot like all the other Big Sisters. She had pale skin, and black hair. That was how most looked, it was odd. The main difference was their temperament, and their eyes. Color and how they look. Sahara's light blue eyes were sincere, and caring. While Raven's green eyes were cool, and un-phased.

We walked towards the gate for the lobby, which was where the ball was. The greeter opened the gate, and we all entered. No music was playing, but everyone was gathered in the center of the room. We stayed near the walls though, to keep from losing each other. There was an area for Little Sisters, and Elisabeth ran over to play with her friends a while. Sahara and I stayed near the area, but far enough away to give them some breathing room.

After ten minutes, the giant mass of people scattered, and an unexpected pair approached Sahara and I. Raven and her date. A boy, a little older than me. Maybe… sixteen probably. He was wearing the same tux as I was, but his wasn't bloody at the seams.

"Hey, Ghost. Who's your friend?" Raven asked.

"Sahara, meet Raven. Raven, Sahara. Play nice you two." instead of responding, Raven delivered a bone crushing knee to my groin.

I fell to my knees. "Ain't that a helluva way to get a vasectomy?" I spoke in a high pitched tone.

"Ghost, are you alright?" Sahara helped me up.

"No, I doubt you've ever had you testis smashed, considering you don't have any." Raven's date laughed, and I grabbed his tie, and choked him with it. "Listen buddy, I could smash your skull with my hands, so shut your trap, before I do it for you. With a rivet gun."

He nodded, and the pair left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sahara, meet raven. Raven, Sahara. Play nice you two." instead of replying, Raven delivered a bone crushing knee to my groin.

"OW! Ain't that a helluva way to get a vasectomy?" I spoke in a high pitched tone.

**Your welcome for that little rerun of last chapters final event, back to the story.**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sahara asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think."

"Mr. Bubbles? Can I go dance?" Elisabeth ran up and asked.

"Yeah, tell the kid if he gets handsy I'm gonna…" I began.

"Ghost!" Sahara interrupted.

"Sorry. Yeah, go have fun."

She ran off into the crowd.

"So, you come here often?" I asked, like a moron.

"Well, I guess I do. I live here."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes."

We sat for a bit, before I drew all my courage and asked her to dance. Even at the risk of being shot down, and ruining a good friendship.

"Would you care to… dance?"

"I would actually." She took my hand, and we walked to the center of the floor.

She took my other hand, and she led. I followed most of her movements almost perfectly. Of course, I tripped a few times. Once I almost brought both of us down. We danced for ten minutes, before the song ended and we went back to our spot.

We sat for about an hour before Elisabeth came back.

"Attention, all Protectors and their charges come to the floor." The announcer said.

"Come on Mr. Bubbles!" Elisabeth tugged me to the middle of the floor.

"Now, dance." She stepped onto my large work boots.

I slowly shuffled back and forth, as did most of the others. It was weird, everyone doing the same thing. After five minutes, it ended.

"Mr. B, I'm tired. Take me home." Elisabeth pouted.

"I'm sorry Sahara, I'll be right back." I picked Elisabeth up, and ran up three flights of stairs to our room. I unlocked it, and set Elisabeth down. She ran to her vent, and climbed into it. I ran back down stairs, only to be blocked on the second flight by Dean.

"What's the rush? You got a hot date?" he asked jokingly.

"Actually I do, now move." I stepped aside, and he stepped in front of me.

"Who is it?"

"Sahara, now move Damnit!" I shoved him out of the way, and ran back to find Sahara.

Once I entered the room, I scanned for Sahara. I found the spot we were all night. There was a crowd of boys around it. I ran up to the crowd, and shoved my way through them. Sahara was at the center of it.

"Sahara, I'm back."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but someone asked me to dance."

"Alright." She walked hand in hand with some other guy.

I sat for an hour, alone. Sahara had way more admirers than I thought she did. But I couldn't blame them. But I did want to kill them. Like a lot. So much, it was killing me, actually. All those assholes with my date, what the hell? The bartender was starting to piss me off to though.

"Where's that pretty girl you came with?"

"She's dancing."

"With someone else?"

"Look, I don't need dating advice from a lazy-eyed bartender."

He looked at me; at least I think he looked at me. It's hard to tell when one eye is staring the opposite direction. Well enough about the lazy eyed guy. Sahara came back after two hours of me sitting alone, with the bartender's lazy eye following me. It wasn't very lazy at that moment.

"Ghost, I'm back." Sahara said with glee.

"Oh, how'd your dates go?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, three of them actually did ask me to go on a date with them tomorrow."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I told them I already have a date."

"Who?"

"You and Elisabeth. I'm coming with you on your gathering tomorrow."

"Oh, cool. So uh… do you… I dunno…"

"Want to dance again? Of course." She pulled me to the middle of the floor again.

She took my other hand, and we began to dance. I followed each motion perfectly this time. After about ten minutes, the announcer spoke up.

"Well, now it's time to grab that special gal, and slow things down…" the music slowed.

Sahara smiled sheepishly, and moved in close to me. She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. I put my arms around her lower back. The dress she was wearing was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen. A slim, red dress that went halfway up her legs. It hugged her body, showing off her curves in all the right places. I wasn't very sure if she should've been wearing it, after all she was so innocent. I know quite a few guys who'd take advantage of that, but not me. I'm not a douche bag. Or at least, not that big of one.

The song lasted for fifteen minutes. Right before it ended, Sahara whispered something in my ear.

"Kiss me…" she looked up to me, and brought her head close to mine.

Our lips met, and we stood there for almost two minutes. Once the song ended, we stopped. We walked back to our spot, and sat down.

The rest of our remaining time was quite awkward. We sat for maybe ten minutes before the silence was broken.

"So… now what?" Sahara asked sheepishly

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you'd know. I don't recall much interactions with the opposite sex from my old life." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I guess we should go to sleep. Everyone is starting to clear out." She was right, it was emptying out.

"Alright, may I be your escort?" I extended my arm.

"Why of course." She took it.

We walked to the elevator, but there was a line waiting for it. A line, for the damned elevator?

"Oh… I guess we'll have to wait…." She looked down at the floor.

"No, we could take the stairs."

"Well, I can't walk very well in this dress. It's a bit restricting on my legs."

"I got an idea. Come on." We walked to the stairs.

"What is this idea of yours?" I picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, blushing.

"I'm carrying you upstairs. I can't let you wait in line for some cramped elevator."

"You can set me down now." she said as we reached our floor.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes… put me down… please?" I set her down.

"Thank you, now let's go.*yawn* I'm tired." We walked back to the apartment, and entered it.

Elisabeth was sound asleep, which was a good thing. Sahara stepped into the middle of the room, and dropped her dress right there. She was wearing some kind of one piece sleepwear under it. She carefully folded the dress up, and set it in a drawer. She calmly sat down on the bed, and turned to me.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, almost offended.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I un-buttoned my tux, and tossed it into a laundry chute.

I lay down next to her, and she rolled over. She nudged against me, and fell sound asleep. So did I.

I woke up, with both Sahara and Elisabeth hovering over me.

"Come on, Mr. Bubbles! We got crap to do. Get up or I'll…" Elisabeth began.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. Geez kid, no need to threaten me." I sat up, and pulled on the lower half of my suit.

I found the top half, and pulled it on. I locked my helmet into place, and grabbed my Ion Laser. We all walked out into the hallway, and made our way to wherever the hell Elisabeth felt like taking us. Sahara was wearing her Big Sister armor, which was still pretty sexy. Don't judge me, ok? If you haven't had much interaction with the opposite sex in years you'd think almost anything was sexy too, so shut up…

We walked down a few hallways, and took the elevator down to the first floor. After that, we walked to a bathysphere to Fort Frolic. That place always freaked me the hell out. It's full of some creepy people. Especially that freaky Sander Cohen guy. If I ever met him in a dark alley… he'd try to rape me or something. Then I'd kill him. Oh what joy?

Well, apparently Sahara, Elisabeth and I have nothing in common when it comes to that. They love the crazy bastard.

"I love Sander Cohen's work. Don't you?" Sahara asked.

"I do." Elisabeth replied.

"I heard he's gay." I chimed in.

"WHAT?" both of them replied.

"Yeah, I've been hearing plenty of rumors about him being bi or something. I can't remember everything that gets passed down from the bar, ok?"

"Well, those rumors are false. I can assure you that." Sahara replied with a grin.

"What does that mean? Seriously, you are about to make me stab myself. I hope you don't mean what I think you do…"

"No, no. I met him in person after one of his concerts as a girl. What did you think I meant?"

"Um… nothing…" Sahara seemed far too innocent to live here.

Elisabeth found a body, and began to harvest it. The Splicers came, as expected.

"Oooooh yeah. I needed to get my blood pumping like this. I'M GONNA RAPE YOUR PAIN GLAND!" I yelled as I ran at the Splicers.

"RUN! HE'S LOST IT!"

I shot as many Splicers I could before they all ran away.

"Awww, I'm sad now…" I walked back to Sahara and Elisabeth.

Sahara was repeatedly tapping her foot on the ground. "What did you yell at them?"

"Um… nothing?"

"Was that a question, or an answer?"

"Yes?"

"Answer me."

"I never said a word. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Answer me. Ghost, answer me."

"Look! Is that Sander Cohen?" I pointed behind Sahara.

"Where?" she turned around, and I ran behind a pillar.

"What? No, that's a bust… where'd he go?"

"He went that away." Elisabeth pointed towards me.

"Ghost, come out."

"There's no Ghost here. Just me."

"Then who are you?"

"Um… a ghost?"

"Ghost, you can't even come up with a fake name? Come out."

"Fine. You're not gonna hurt me, are you?"

"No, remember I said I won't hurt you. Unless you deserve it, that is."

We kept walking, and ran into another group of Splicers. This group was braver than the last. Even though they couldn't fight worth horse-sh*t.

One of the morons tried to pull Elisabeth of my helmet, which didn't work. I put a hole in his belly. I bashed a Splicer over the head five times, but he still got up. So I got sick of it, and shot him. Sahara was impaling them one at a time. But she was doing so with elegance. it was the only way that seemed pleasurable to die by. I curb-stomped one, and wiped his intestines of my boots. The rest of them fled, or hid.

"Well, that was fun. Let's do it again sometime, shall we?" I said jokingly.

"Let's." Sahara replied.

We walked into a stage area, and some poor kid was chained to a piano, and he sucked at it. Come on, shouldn't you at least chain them to something they're good at?

"No, no. try again Gerald." A man's voice blasted out from a speaker.

"Hey, you guys gotta help me! Please, this bastard is crazy! HELP ME!"

"Ok, ok. Clam the hell down." I walked to the piano, and tugged on the chain.

"Hmmm, I'll need… AN ION LASER!" I shot the chain, and it broke.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm free! I'M FREE!" he ran out screaming with joy.

"What the hell did you release him for?" the man blurted from the speaker. The piano exploded.

"Elisabeth, Sahara, both of you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sahara said.

"Ow, you crazy bastard. Mr. B! Find him, and rip his lungs out. I wanna skip rope with his intestines…" Elisabeth replied.

"I'll teach you to respect your elders!" the man blasted out. A red haze appeared before us. A small explosion occurred, and then a figure appeared in the cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll teach you to respect your elders!" the man blasted out. A red haze appeared before us. A small explosion occurred, and a figure appeared in the red cloud.

Once the screen of smoke cleared, a scrawny man, wearing makeup appeared before us. He had a mustache painted on his face, or so it looked like it. He had white face paint on, and was wearing an old worn out tux.

"So… is this the famous,_ straight, _Sander Cohen, who just so happens to be wearing clown getup?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes…. I think so." Sahara replied.

"Mr. B! I said rip his lungs out. I want to play skip rope with his goddamn intestines!" Elisabeth commanded.

"Elisabeth, watch the goddamn language goddamnit!" I yelled.

"All of you die here. You are all doubters. FUCK YOU DOUBTERS!" the Sander cried.

"Shut the hell up you crazy bastard." I swatted him away with my laser.

He disappeared, and reappeared in the same red smoke, but behind us. He threw a fireball at me, and it hit my back. I fell over, and barely caught Elisabeth. I set her next down next to Sahara, and turned to find Sander was gone, again. I frantically searched, and found him ten minutes later. I managed to land a clean shot on his leg. He was crippled after that. I managed to get close enough to grab him, and once I did, I enjoyed it.

"Now, apologize, and maybe I'll let you go." I dragged him to Elisabeth and Sahara.

"No I apologize for nothing."

"What?" I grabbed his hand, and crushed it.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry!"

"Good. Bandage yourself and get the hell outta my sight." I dropped him, and a med kit.

I walked back to my group and stopped in front of them. Elisabeth was pouting because I let Cohen go. But I'm pretty sure Sahara would hate me if I disemboweled her favorite artist. Even though I really wanted to. Like, a lot.

We kept walking after Cohen left, and found ourselves staring down some guy in an old torn up suit. But it was Protector Gear. But the guy wasn't a Protector. It was a Splicer in a chopped up Alpha suit. So he shot at me with a Thompson, and I shot back. My Ion Laser was more effective though… I put a hole in his belly the size of my fist. And just to make a point, I put my fist through the hole, and picked him up.

"Ghost! That's disgusting!" Sahara yelled.

"Um… what are you doing?" Elisabeth asked, as I tugged out the man's intestines.

"Here, skip rope. With his intestines. Do it."

"What? No, I was joking."

"I'm not. Do it, skip rope with these wet, slimy, bloody intestines."

"Ghost! Stop that, you're scaring her." Sahara interrupted.

"What? Oops, sorry Elisabeth. I lost it for a second."

"You're an ass, you know that?" Elisabeth said.

"Um… sure why not."

We kept walking, so we wouldn't attract more attention. Didn't work out very well, we attracted a lot of attention. Turns out a Rosie, Big Sister, and Little Sister in one group isn't that common. Who would have thunk it? So, a large group of Splicer's gathered around the area, but never attacked us. They just… watched us. Stalkers.

The army of Splicer's just watched us for maybe half an hour, and then scattered. Seconds later, a lone Splicer approached us.

"You… you defeated, yet spared Cohen?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I replied.

"He was our leader. But you… you smell stronger."

"I smell stronger? Are you a crack head or something? I smell like rotten fish. Well… technically my smells are stronger."

"Yes… you lead us. We will rule Rapture. Here, you must sacrifice this one to the gods." He handed me a dagger.

"What? Sacrifice who?"

"Him…"

A few Splicers' came out carrying a man on a crucifix. They held him in an upright position, and the crucified man moaned in agony. They had him tied to the cross, not nailed. The man, who had approached me, extended his arm towards the man. Instead of stabbing the poor bastard on the cross, I disemboweled the man who told me to. As soon as the knife made contact, he let out a sharp gasp. I pulled the knife towards me, cutting his stomach open. I twisted the knife, and released the body.

His lifeless corpse hit the floor with a thud, and the knife ended up protruding from his back, as the fall had jammed it deeper into him. The men holding the cross stared as I took it from their hands. I set the cross down on the floor, and rolled the dead man over. I pulled the knife from his stomach, and turned to the man on the crucifix. I cut the ties that bounded him to the wood and pulled him to his feet.

He had red marks, possibly sores, on his wrists. Blood stained his back, and he had cuts and bruises along his sides. He stared at me.

"Thank… thank you…. They would've killed me." He thanked.

"No problem. Keep yourself out of trouble from now on. I can't save your ass all the time."

"I will. I'll be going now."

He walked away… well he limped away, at least. He left a trail of blood as he did though. I shrugged it off, thinking he'd be able to find a med station soon enough. The Splicers left us in peace, finally. We continued walking after Sahara and Elisabeth told me "How nice are you?" and "You should've killed them all." Bethca can't guess who said what? Seriously, answer that.

We walked for hours more before we stopped to rest. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it was night time, that's it. But we were all still up. Probably because today was one weird day. First off, I nearly killed sander Cohen. Then, some religious Splicers asked me to stab a guy on a cross. Instead, I stabbed their prophet. I untied the guy, and he limped away. And then, we're sitting on a bench at midnight. Yeah, one helluva day, eh?

"It's getting late. We should go home." Sahara said.

"Why? The funs just getting started. Maybe if we're lucky, we can catch a few Splicers fighting over a rotted piece of meat. I love a good hobo fight." I replied.

"Ghost. Shut up." Elisabeth snapped.

"What happened to Mr. B?"

"I like Ghost better. Now, shut up, the grownups are talking."

"What? I'm a grown up."

"Ghost, you're not going to win this fight. Just let her go."

"Grrr… fine."

Elisabeth and Sahara talked, without any interruptions from me. Only because I knew Elisabeth wouldn't stop until she had her way. Topics include, but were not limited to; shoes, angels, dresses, boys, flowers, and a few other things I can't remember.

After half an hour, I got sick of it. I attempted to get up, but I ended up falling flat on my face… err helmet. And the worst part, they ignored me! I tried to stand back up, but I still couldn't. So I laid there for maybe… another hour. They just ignored me. Never even glanced at me. When I finally got up, they acted as though nothing had happened.

"Where have you been Ghost?" Elisabeth asked.

"On the damned floor, being ignored by you two. What the hell?"

"What? I never saw you fall." Sahara replied innocently.

"Like hell you didn't see me fall. This armor makes me like what? Six feet tall or something?"

"Sorry…" they both said in unison.

"*sigh* you two are working against me, aren't you. Let's go."

I hoisted Elisabeth onto my shoulder, where she climbed into place on top of my helmet. Sahara walked next to me, and we began the journey home. It was pretty awkward too. No one spoke at all. Except for Elisabeth, singing about angels, that is. That was the only sound we heard. Rapture is creepier than usual at night. It's so silent… it makes me want to… I dunno, stab something. So, I did.

You know those creepy plaster statues that litter the place? I took a broken piece of wood and impaled one of em. Then, of course, it fucking bled. Statues don't bleed, do they? So, I picked it up, and threw it against the wall. I ran over to it, and stomped on it. Until there was nothing left. Except for bones and blood that is.

"Um… Ghost are you alright?" Elisabeth asked.

"No… statues don't bleed! WHY IS IT BLEEDING? KILL IT!" I stomped on it five more times.

"OH MAH GOD! YOU KILLED TIMMY!" I turned to see a statue moving, and talking. He ran over, and kneeled beside the bloody pool.

"Um… I thought he was a statue. Sorry, I didn't know he was a person."

"Why? Why did you have to kill Timmy? You could've killed Brenda instead!" a female statue appeared out of nowhere when he said that.

"Joseph, you are an asshole." The female stature scolded.

"Let me make it up to you." I offered.

"Yeah, how you gonna do that?"

"Like this" I punched Brenda, and shot her with my Ion Laser.

"Um… that works. Thanks buddy. Damnit, I still can't believe Timmy is dead. We were friends since grade school." He got up, and walked away.

"Why are those statues moving?" Sahara asked.

"I couldn't tell you… let's go."

"But I wanna meet the statues." Elisabeth cried out.

"We're going now!" I picked up pace quickly.

"BUT I WANNA SEE HIM!" Elisabeth threw a tantrum.

"HEY! STATUE GUY! Err… Joseph, come over here for a second." I called out.

"What?" he walked over.

"Elisabeth wants to meet you."

"Huh, why? Shouldn't she like… hate me or something?"

"Hey, you seem like a nice guy. Considering you haven't attacked us like everyone else." I set Elisabeth down, and she began to poke and prod at the plaster covered man.

She poked and prodded him for half an hour before she finally talked. "How can you see, isn't your face covered in plaster?"

"Yeah… unlike everyone else, I got covered in plaster from a freak industrial accident. Whenever someone tells you to stay away from a bucket of fresh plaster, listen to em. Ya follow me kid?"

"I think so…."

"Elisabeth, we gotta go! Dean's gonna have my ass on his wall if we don't hurry up!"

"Bye Mister."

"C'ya kid. Stay outta trouble, and come back if ya can convince the tin man."

"I'm coming! Shut up Ghost, I can hear you!" Elisabeth said as she ran over to Sahara and I.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ghost, admit it, we're lost." Sahara said.

"No! We are not lost. We're exactly where I want to be…" I replied.

"Where is that? I want answers, now." Elisabeth added in.

"You know what? I think you two doubt my navigation skills."

"Whatever gave you that idea? The fact that we've been telling you we're lost for three hours?"

"Shut up Elisabeth."

"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything wrong."

I knew we were lost; I just refused to admit it. We had been walking for hours, in circles. It was technically tomorrow. But of course, I'm a stubborn S O B. No matter how wrong things went, I refused to say it. Most of the time, at least.

"We are lost! I'm sick of this. Drop me off at a vent. I'll see you when you get home." Elisabeth demanded.

"Fine, fine."

I picked her up, and lifted her to a vent. She crawled in, and disappeared.

"I need to get going too. I guess I'll see you later." Sahara said.

"Alright, c'ya later."

She clenched her fist, and a purple cloud surrounded her. I heard a loud bang, and then she disappeared.

"Ode to joy, I'm alone in an unknown part of our fair city… crap." I mumbled to myself.

I walked four at least another hour before I decided to give up for a while. I collapsed on a bench, and it broke in half. I didn't move at all, I just sat there on the broken bench.

I witnessed a few disturbing things while I sat there. Brought to you by the crazy as hell Splicers of Rapture. First off, two Splicers ran by me, never even gave me a passing glance. That wasn't the weird part; the weird part was when a big guy ran after them.

"Gimme my goddamn money you bloody bastards!" he yelled.

Next up, was a few perverted Splicers. Three guy Splicers were harassing a girl Splicer. And they were persistent as hell too.

"Come on, you said twenty bucks." One guy said.

"No, I said twenty bucks, each." The girl replied.

"Come on, how about a friend and family discount?" a different guy added in.

Friend and family discount? That scared the hell outta me. Friend and family… still stuck in my head… ugh…. What the hell?

The next, and last one, was the worst in my opinion. Two Splicers, a male and female, walked… uh, more like stumbled past me, while they were kissing each other. They were swapping spit, big time. Sucking face, you know? Well, the guy pushed the girl against the wall. He pulled away, and the girl looked at me.

"Hey, you want to get into this?" she asked with a smile.

"What? No… I'm good… ugh…" I replied.

"Ya sure? There's plenty to go around." The guy said.

"Get the hell outta here, before I vaporize the both of you." I said, lifting up my Ion Laser.

They both ran out of my line of sight, and I didn't see anyone else for a while. But of course, peace and quiet can never last in a place like Rapture. A group of those religious Splicer guys walked in front of me.

"You… you killed our prophet." The guy in front said.

"So? Maybe I should kill you too."

"No, no. We came to thank you. He tried to sacrifice a lot of us, he was an ass. He's the kind of guy who gave Nazis a bad name; we came to tell you, White Kingdom has your back anytime. Take this, call us when you need us." He handed me a walkie-talkie.

"Uh… thanks."

They all walked away, and I sat there confused. The main thing was me wondering what the hell white kingdom is. Then of course, I remembered they said something about Nazis… I panicked, and nearly threw the radio away. But I kept it, just in case. Never know in Rapture.

I wondered aimlessly for a few more hours, before I gave up and admitted it.

"Gah! I'm lost Damnit!" I cried in frustration.

I got an idea just then… a poor one, but it worked out sort of.

I flipped the radio on, and spoke into it.

"Hey, anyone hearing me?" I asked into the radio.

"Yeah? Whaddya need pal?" the man replied.

"I'm lost. I need a guide, or something to help me get home. Anything like that, a map even."

"Whoa… you must be really lost, actually admitting it like that. Alright, someone will be with you soon. Just stay there."

"Ok."

I sat for a few minutes, and out of nowhere a Spider Splicer jumps in front of me. I nearly shot him too.

"Holy crap… don't sneak up on me like that. When someone jumps out of a vent, my first reaction is to vaporize them…" I told the Splicer.

"Sorry. You needed a guide?"

"Yeah, I'm lost. I've been lost, for hours actually."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"To Fontaine Futuristics."

"Follow me."

He was pretty damn smart about where he was going. It only took him half an hour to find the place. I was three blocks away, imagine it, three blocks! I felt stupid. He left after I got to the security checkpoint. I dragged myself up to my room, since the elevator was broken… I hate Rapture…

I found quite a surprise in my room… Elisabeth and… you guessed it, Raven, in my room playing checkers.

"Uh… what?" I asked as I stumbled in, being extremely tired. I already had my helmet off.

"My apartment is being fumigated; I'm staying here until it's done." Raven said, practically inviting herself in. But then again, she was already in… never mind that.

"Who said you could stay here?"

"What? Are you saying I'm rude?"

Raven stood up, and stared at me. I fell to my knees begging for mercy.

"NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T STAB ME AGAIN!" I pleaded.

"You have got to show me how to do that Raven." Elisabeth said.

"Don't kill me…" I mumbled, crawling back into a corner.

Raven stepped next to me, and kneeled down.

"Can I stay here while my apartment is being fumigated?"

"Yes…"

"Then I guess I have no reason to kill you."

She pecked me on the cheek, and stood up. I sat confused.

"Awww… he's blushing." Elisabeth snickered.

"Hey! Remember who pays the bills here ya twerp."

"Not you."

"I know…"

"Ok Elisabeth, time for bed." Raven interrupted the little childish argument.

"Awww… ok." Elisabeth reluctantly climbed into her vent.

"How'd you get her to do that? She never listens to me."

"Maybe she respects me more?"

"… I have no response to that."

"You just responded."

"No I didn't."

"Whatever."

She climbed into the bed, and seemed to fall asleep quickly. I leaned against a wall, collapsed onto the floor, and fell asleep.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I got some major writers block… it's kicking my ass right now…**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Elisabeth, what should we do today?" I heard Raven ask.

I was half asleep when they had this conversation. But I still felt like eavesdropping, just to see where I'd be dragged during the day.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you suggest?" Elisabeth replied.

"Well, I heard about this new movie that came out a few days ago."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a girl who was taken from her family at the age of 3. Four years later, she finds out about it, and goes on an adventure to find them. My friends told me it really good."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

"Alright."

I panicked, hoping they would just ignore me and leave. But nope… Raven walked over, and tapped my head with her foot. I pretended to wake up, and shook my head.

"What?" I groaned.

"Elisabeth and I are going out for the day. Just letting you know."

"Really? You don't want to take me?"

"No, why would we? You'd just ruin our perfect day."

"Thank you! Wait, what?"

But they were gone already. They were probably right though. If they would've dragged me along all day, I would've ruined it by complaining all day. On purpose too. Instead, I just fell asleep. My body ached; I was too tired to even move. I fell asleep in the same spot I was in last night.

I woke up to a loud bang and a flash. My head began to throb, and I was blinded for a minute or two.

After I regained my sight, I saw Dean walk into my apartment. He smiled, and looked down at me.

"Are you awake yet?" he asked.

"Oh my god I hate you so much… was that a concussion grenade?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you for noticing. Now, I have an assignment for you… here it is." He pulled a folder from under his lab coat.

He shoved the folder at me, and I snatched it out of his hands.

"I don't want an assignment… I'm too tired."

"Read the fine print, and your mind might be changed."

"What?"

I read the entire thing. It said this, to the letter.

_Subject name: Ghost. _

_Assignment: Subject is to train a fresh out of training group of Big Sisters._

_Big Sister names: Samantha, Heather, Sahara, Brigitte._

_Training will last from 6 am to 9 pm._

"Sahara? Why is she on this list?" I asked, reading it over again.

"She must have not told you. She's fresh out of training. One of the freshest there are, actually."

"Whoa… Heheh… I'm gonna use this to my advantage." I said, walking out the door.

After Dean brought me to the training area, I saw Sahara talking to all the other Big Sisters.

"Listen up freshies!" Dean called out, catching the attention of everyone.

"Here is your trainer. Listen to him, and you'll be finished training by the end of the day." He handed me a piece of paper.

The paper had everything they needed to learn listed on it. It said; hand to hand combat, lethal penetration training, and unarmored combat. It also said that each trainee had to make it through the obstacle course in less than four minutes.

"Ok… what should we start with?" I asked, handing the paper around the group.

"I say we go with the penetration thing." Heather called out.

"Any objections?"

No one answered.

"Ok then, let's do this. Bring out the dummies."

I dragged out a bunch of target dummies that were actually filled with fake blood. It took an hour to teach them all how to get a one shot kill. Sahara acted as if she didn't know me though… maybe she was embarrassed of me? I don't know, but when I talked to her, she seemed embarrassed…

"No, Sahara, ya gotta aim to the left of the chest. Like… that." I took her wrist, and pulled the needle out of the dummies' chest, and positioned it at the right spot.

"I… I, um…. Thank you…" she practically whispered.

After we got all that outta the way, we moved onto the obstacle course. They seemed to have even more trouble with that. Man, I'm glad I never had to go through with all that training crap. I just woke up one day, and I was ready to kick ass… good times…

Sahara finished first, three minutes and thirty-three seconds to be exact… I kept my eyes on her the most… Heather was next. She finished six seconds after Sahara. Brigitte and Samantha lagged behind. They both finished at five minutes and forty seconds.

"Sorry ladies, you gotta make another round. Pick up the pace this time." I said as they reached the finish.

They both broke out giggling. As they went around again, I talked to Sahara.

"So Sahara, how come you never told me you were still a trainee?" I asked, leaning against a wall.

"Well, I thought it wouldn't really matter." She replied, sounding as if I had offended her.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit more interested in trivia than other people. Didn't mean to offend." I stood up straight, and turned around.

Before anything else happened, Brigitte tackled me to the floor. I'm pretty sure that was accidental, considering she looked like she was trying to stop.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She apologized.

"It's alright. I've taken worse." I said, rubbing my head.

"Can I ask you something Mr. Teacher?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you wear your helmet, but still wore your armor?"

"I'm not wearing my helmet? Oh crap… I never even noticed… guess I had a bit of a brain fart, eh?"

**At 9:35, after the training session ended.**

Well… After the training session ended, everyone left. Sahara followed me back to my apartment, while I thought of a way to explain Raven moving in with me.

I held the door open, and Sahara and I entered. Raven and Elisabeth were both sitting on the bed, watching something on the TV. They flipped the channel before I could see anything though. They both had a nervous expression on their faces.

"Well, what are we watching?" I asked, sitting down in-between them.

I picked the remote up, and hit the Last channel button. What I saw horrified me…

**To be continued… Immediately…**

A picture of… me? From the looks of it, Raven hacked the labs security footage, and brought up a video of me when I was in a mini-coma. You know, after a Rosie kicked my ass. In the video, I was wearing the lower half of the armor, but not the top half…

"Well, well, well… what have we here? Hmmm? Care to answer why you're watching me take a nap shirtless?" I asked, pulling the both of them close to me.

"I uh…" Raven stuttered.

"I'm disappointed in you Elisabeth… but even more so in you Raven. First, you stab me, _twice_. And all of a sudden you have a school girl crush on me? And Elisabeth… honestly?"

"What do you expect?" Elisabeth asked, standing up and looking me directly in the eyes. "You've only saved me a hundred times, at least. Of course I'm going to develop a bit of a crush on you! But this wasn't my idea."

I broke out laughing. I lay on my side, and rolled off the bed. I was laughing my ass off. Elisabeth stood with her mouth wide open. But Raven stopped me… by stomping on my "package" that is.

"Quit laughing at her! Laugh at me, she didn't do a thing wrong." Raven demanded.

"Oh sweet mother of baby Jesus that hurts!" I cried, holding my groin in mortal agony.

"I wasn't laughing at her… I was being sarcastic. I can't believe I just got Elisabeth to admit she had a crush on me I didn't even think was real! Oh god… can someone get me some ice, please?"

"You mean… you didn't know… oh crap." Elisabeth mumbled.

"Elisabeth, I'm sorry about humiliating you like that. But, you gotta admit that was funny. Now, please get me some ice?"

"It was pretty funny… alright; I'll get you your ice."

Elisabeth ran out of the room, and returned with a bag of ice minutes later. I pulled myself into an upright position, and set the ice down.

"Ahhhh… much better. Elisabeth, come here for a sec."

She sat down next to me, and I set my arm over her shoulders.

"No hard feelings, alright kiddo?"

"No hard feelings… but if you tell any of my friends about my crush I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Sounds fair enough. Oh god, that was funny…"

"Enough about it..." Elisabeth said. I still chuckled. "I said enough."

"Alright. Everyone calm down and we'll finish this conversation tomorrow. I'm too tired to move right now, plus I really can't move either…"

"Your welcome." Raven said with a smile.

"You're not off the hook yet. Tomorrow morning, you're explaining to me why you were watching me sleep… without a shirt."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

Sahara and Raven shared the bed. Elisabeth fell asleep right next to me, with her head resting on my chest. I fell asleep at the foot of the bed. Pretty comfy actually…


End file.
